


Tired

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Exhaustion, Game Spoilers, Gen, Male Friendship, No Relationship(s), One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Just watching Death’s acrobatics made him tired.





	Tired

Karn called, “You go on ahead, I’m going to rest for a bit.” as Death and Construct rumbled toward the indent.

Chink. Death fired the Construct’s chain at the connection point then hopped on.

He didn’t know how Death did it. All the jumping, flipping, somersaulting, rolling and twirling that was. Had pretty good balance too since Death was a hundred feet above a pool of lava and didn’t waver once. It looked exhausting, ‘specially considering he got tired just swinging his hammer, throwing Death, holding doors open and walking about. Well, Death was Death and Karn was Karn. It’d take a lot more to exhaust Death than him, like the Guardian’s being corrupted and going on a rampage. Nothing else had escaped Corruption, so why would the Guardian though it’d been dormant all this time ? Stonefather’s beard, he hoped it was a bad feeling and nothing more. Hope and Death were the only chances the Forge Lands had. Fitting wasn’t it then, that he put more stock in Death ?


End file.
